La pregunta
by DANY DE EVANS
Summary: Esa pregunta, esa pequeña pregunta, rompió en mil pedazos mi corazón, ¿como reaccionar a que Soul me pregunte algo así?, lo sabia, siempre lo supe, a el le debe de gustar otra chica, ¿que soy yo contra eso? One-Shot, Especial de San Valenín atrasado. SoMa


**Capitulo único**

**Bien este es un fic que escribí para día de San Valentín, Algo atrasado,espero que les guste**

* * *

*Maka´ Pov*

13 de febrero

6:38 p.m

-Maka…. ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me giré lentamente para ver al chico peliblanco de orbes rojos, con una piel tostada, signo de un perfecto bronceado en las vacaciones de verano.

-Adelante- le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa para darle confianza, ya que parecía algo nervioso.

-Bueno, eres una chica, así que debes de saber de esto, bueno…emmmm, ¿Cómo debería de…..emmm confesármele a una chica?- desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba, eso no evitó que un agudo dolor se colara por mi espalda y se insertara en mi pecho, porque, he de admitir que después de 5 años siendo compañeros de departamento, arma y técnico, amigos, confidentes, me ha iniciado a gustar Soul….. tal vez es algo más que solo "gustar", porque me gusta desde hace un par de años, así que he iniciado a amarlo, pero he sido muy tonta al pensar que yo, Maka Plana Albarn, la señorita Rata de Laboratorio, la chica Perfectas Calificaciones, le llegaría a gustar.

-ehhh….. Bueno…. ¿Quién es la afortunada? Mucho depende de cómo sea la chica, ¿la conozco? ¿Está en Shibusen?- Por más que me duela, no puedo hacer nada, digo ¿Qué podría hacer? No lo puedo obligar a que me ame, solo me queda apoyarlo.

-No puedo decir quien es….. Nadie puede saberlo…- Su rostro estaba de un completo color rojo carmesí.

-¿Acaso no confías en mi Soul?- le cuestione en voz baja, para evitar que se quebrará al hablar.

-Claro que confío en ti Maka, eres la persona en la que más confío, pero, de verdad nadie, nadie puede saber quién es- di un largo suspiro, ¿Cómo conquistar a una chica? Mmmm, los recuerdos de cuando teníamos 14 años me iniciaron a sofocar mientras pensaba, cada vez que Soul hablaba conmigo, y me daba consejos, alejaba a los chicos que según el "eran mala influenza para mí" , cuando me enfermaba, me cuidaba, y a veces no iba a la escuela con tal de cuidarme, igual que yo con él.

-Bien pues…. Supongo que funcionaría decirle lo mucho que ella significa para ti, el por qué la quieres, en lo mucho que te ha ayudado y en que te ha ayudado, decirle todo lo que has hecho por ella y los motivos del porque lo hacías, los buenos momentos que han tenido juntos, como ella ha cambiado algo en ti, como te hace sentir el estar cerca de ella, eso enamoraría a cualquiera… solo sé sincero, sé tú mismo… - sentía mis ojos pesados por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, y tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire para tomar un poco del preciado oxígeno que parecía haber abandonado mis pulmones. Cada palabra que decía me dolía profundamente, como veneno que caía sobre mis labios por mí misma, como Julieta al decidir acompañar a Romeo en el sueño eterno, la gran diferencia es que ella lo hacía para estar con él, y yo para que él sea feliz con alguna otra chica, me estaba condenando a mí misma, y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada.

Soul se paró rápidamente, tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves

-¿A dónde vas? Ya es un poco tarde….

-Tengo que salir, no me esperes despierta, llegaré tarde, pero no te preocupes.

"Plot" – la puerta se cerró

"sum sum sum sum" – mis pies arrastrándose por el piso

"Plot"- mi puerta cerrándose tras mi espalda

"ssssss sssss sss sss" – mi cuerpo cayendo con la espalda pegada a la puerta

Llanto

Mucho llanto

Demasiado llanto

* * *

Desperté entre mis peluches acurrucada, vi el reloj de la pared, son las 10:36, es bastante tarde, no es como si tuviese algo que hacer, es viernes 14 de febrero, hay asueto en la escuela porque Black Star rompió una tubería y la mitad de la escuela se inundó, o eso me dijo Soul ayer, no fui a la escuela porque Stein me dijo que haría entrenamiento en solitario.

Caminé hacia el baño y al entrar examiné cuidadosamente mi rostro, tenía los ojos hinchados, con enormes ojeras, estaba más pálida de lo normal, me mojé la cara con agua fría, dejando que escurriera por mi espalda y mi cuello.

Me saqué la ropa y me metí a bañar, intentando que todos mis sentimientos resbalaran como el agua por mi cuerpo.

Al salir me puse unos shorts negros y una camiseta de tirantes roja, caminé a la cocina, había una nota sobre la mesa del comedor, la tomé entre mis dedos y la leí:

"_Maka, no te preocupes por mí, ayer llegué y hoy me fui muy temprano, necesito pedirte un favor, hoy a las 7:30 pasaré por ti, usa ropa de gala por favor, es importante para mí "_

Por mi mente pasaban las ideas de lo que podría ser ese algo "tan importante", probablemente quiera pedirle a la chica que le gusta que sea su novia en público, tal vez ya se lo pidió y la presentará como su novia…. Ahhhhh, no debo pensar en eso, no, no, no, solo me hace daño.

Me serví un vaso de leche y agarre un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate, mis favoritas, luego me senté en el sillón de la sala, y encendí la TV, estaban pasando la película de Blanca Nieves en Disney, así que me puse a verla, tengo 17 años y no he podido superar el hecho de que soy como una niña pequeña, soy infantil en algunos aspectos, y madura en otros, odio el maquillaje, y solo lo uso cuando Liz me obliga a hacerlo, amo comer chocolate con leche, y galletas, entiendo perfectamente bien los problemas de la vida, pero los resuelvo de una manera simple.

Seguí viendo la película y cantando "Ihop Ihop "de los enanitos, cuando acabo la película me dirigí a mi cuarto, tomé mi IPod con mis audífonos y el libro de "La mecánica del corazón" luego regresé al sillón, me puse mis audífonos a todo volumen con la canción de Famous Last Words de My Chemical Romance, y mientras leía cantaba el coro "I´m not afraid to keep on living, I´m not afraid to walk this World Alone, Honey if you stay with me forever, nothing you can say can stop me going home" Dios, como los amo a esos chicos.

Después de un rato chequé mi IPod, 6:45 Rayos! Y todavía no estoy cerca de estar decente!

Corrí a mi cuarto, saqué mi vestido morado que me llega a las rodillas, strapple, con rosas rojas de gasa en el pecho, y mis tacones negros *los únicos que tenía, de 12 cm. Cortesía de Liz, ella siempre decía que una chica con tacones es irresistible en más de un sentido, no sé por qué, pero bueno*

Después entré al baño y me bañé de nuevo, ya que si no me baño antes de peinarme, mi cabello se vuelve loco, y esto es importante para Soul, usualmente me tardo 10 minutos en arreglarme "formalmente" pero, el sé merece algo mejor que eso de mi parte.

Al salir me puse el vestido, creo que he engordado….. Ahora el vestido está mucho más ajustado a mi silueta, no sé me ve como antes, creo que resalta mi figura un poco…. Valla, cosas como esta me hacen darme cuenta que ya no soy una niña.

A los 14, o 15 años, los vestidos me quedaban flojos, planos, como yo, jamás he tenido grandes atributos, ni siquiera ahora que tengo 17 me puedo comparar con Liz, o Patty, mucho menos con Tsubaki o Blair. Pero si he adquirido algo de….figura.

Tomé la secadora de cabello y tomé un cepillo para poder alisármelo correctamente, después me lo planché y me hice una trenza que cruza mi cabeza de oreja a oreja. Mi peinado ya estaba listo, así que tomé el delineador de ojos y me lo apliqué con cuidado de no sacarme un ojo por accidente, cuando acabe con mis ojos, tomé un labial rojo y me pinté los labios. Creo que ya estoy lista y son las…..

7:25

Justo a tiempo, falta poco para que llegue Soul por mí, así que me senté en el sillón y tomé en mis manos el libro que estaba a punto de terminar de leer.

Oí como la puerta se abría, giré mi cabeza para ver entrar a Soul con un traje negro, una camiseta roja, y una corbata negra como el traje.

-¿Estas lista Maka? –me paré de mi lugar y asentí un poco con una sonrisa… totalmente falsa, pero sonrisa a fin de cuentas, he tenido tiempo para practicar mis sonrisas falsas, ahora parecen naturales. –Bien, vamos, o llegaremos tarde

-Está bien- salí del departamento y bajé las escaleras para abrir la puerta que da hacía la calle, Soul salió detrás de mí. Me ayudó a subir a la motocicleta, después él se subió, lo abrace por la espalda escondiendo mi rostro entre sus omoplatos, espero que su novia no sea celosa, o si no, no podré volver a hacer esto. De repente Soul estacionó la motocicleta.

-¿Ya llegamos?-volteé a ver a todos lados, pero era un lugar muy desierto, solo había un par de luces que alumbraban el camino, por lo tanto se me hizo extraño que Soul aparcara aquí.

-No, pero necesito hacer algo- de su bolsillo del pantalón sacó un pañuelo.

-Soul, si tratas de decirme que me vas a drogar con cloroformo y me vas a raptar, te advierto que no dudaré ni un segundo en golpearte. –dije entre risas, el me miró con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-Si planeara raptarte, no lo haría en medio de la calle, lo podría haber hecho en el departamento- solté una carcajada, él se acercó a mí y me colocó el pañuelo sobre los ojos y me lo ató por detrás de la cabeza- No te lo puedes quitar, está prohibido quitárselo, ¿vale?

-Vale, pero ten cuidado con que no me caiga- tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, a veces me daba indicaciones como "hay un escalón, levanta el pie" Oí como abría una puerta y se oía el barullo de una multitud, luego el barullo paró, Soul me seguía conduciendo por no sé dónde.

Sentí como dejó mi mano, yo me quedé quieta donde estaba.

-Soul, ¿ya me puedo quitar esta cosa de los ojos? – sentí que unos brazos me envolvían, luego sentí una respiración cerca de mi oído.

-Maka, tengo que decirte algo- sentir su respiración en mi oído causo que mi corazón comenzará a latir como loco

-Soul, puedes decirme lo que sea, adelante – ahí va…. Dirá la chica que le gusta, tal vez su novia… sentí como me apretaba un poco más a él.

-Maka… Debo de decirte que, la verdad, desde hace mucho tiempo, me gustas, y ha sido tanto tiempo, que ese "me gustas" ha cambiado a ser un "te amo", ayer te pregunté cómo confesársele a una chica, porque, no sabía cómo hacerlo, eres muy especial para mí como para dejarte ir, me gusta tu sonrisa, tus ojos, como desvías la vista cuando te veo durante mucho tiempo, como mueves tus pies cuando estás leyendo, la canción que tarareas cuando cocinas, tu eres mi vida, no sé qué haría sin ti, me has ayudado más de lo que crees, todo lo que he hecho por ti, ha sido por que no toleraba la idea de que salieras herida, la cicatriz de mi pecho me recuerda lo mucho que te amo, y que sin ti, no podría hacer nada, desde que somos unos niños de 13 años, me has ayudado en todo, a pasar mis materias, a ser una mejor arma, a ser una mejor persona, tal vez me he llegado a enojar contigo, y tu conmigo, pero no importa, mientras siempre estés conmigo nada importa.- a estas alturas Soul me abrazaba con fuerza, y yo a él, el pañuelo que cubría mis ojos me lo había quitado Soul en cuanto empezó a hablar, y mis ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas- Maka ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Si!- lo abrasé más fuerte- Si quiero ser tu novia- solté varias lágrimas

-¿Por qué lloras?- me dijo Soul separándose un poco de mí y limpiando mis mejillas con su dedo pulgar.

-Por que…. Pensé que te gustaba alguien más, y eso…. Me dolía- mientras lloraba, reía, lo que se me hacía tonto, Soul puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, tomó el mío en sus manos, y me besó, fue un beso lento y delicado, lleno de cariño, ese era….. mi primer beso- sentí aplausos, me separé de Soul y al darme la vuelta, me di cuenta que poco más de la mitad de todo Shibusen me observaba, de inmediato me puse más roja que un tomate, y me escondí en la espalda de Soul.

-¿Q..que está p….pasando?- tartamudeé mientras Black caminaba hacia nosotros

- El súbdito de tu novio, me pidió a mí SU GRAN OORE-SAMA QUE LE AYUDARÁ A DECLARARSE! – me sonrojé aún más al oír las palabras "tu novio"- así que, le ayudamos un poco, pedimos ayuda a Shinigami-sama, y dijo que como era algo importante, nos dejaría usar Shibusen, Stein te alejó de Shibusen mientras nosotros preparábamos todo ayer.

-Pero dijo mi padre, que como usaríamos Shibusen, debíamos hacer una "fiesta" por lo que todos estaban invitados – dijo Kid que sostenía la mano de Crona entre la suya, alado de Black

_Que vergonzoso….. –_Pensé para mis adentros- _Ahora toda la escuela está enterada que Soul y yo somos novios, lo que significa que toda la población femenina me odia… _

Estaba completamente roja, los tomates envidiarían mi color de rostro en estos momentos, por lo que me escondí más en la espalda de Soul, el soltó una carcajada.

-Calma Maka, todos aquí sabían para que era esta fiesta, no pasa nada- salí lentamente de su espalda, y él me tomó la mano.

-Bien chicos, mucho parloteo, QUE INICIE LA FIESTA! –Gritó Black mientras saltaba y le indicaba a Justin que iniciara con la música. Inmediatamente sonó la canción de Timber de Ke$ha y Pitbull

Bajamos a la pista de baile donde estaban las demás, y casi toda la escuela, me di cuenta que Kim me veía raro… me observaba mucho, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si dijera "quiere bronca o que quiere"* Bueno, da igual, ella no me interesa, solo me interesa estar con MI novio.

* * *

***Lo de "quiere bronca o que quiere" lo tenía que poner hahahahaha a mi eso me da bastante risa hahahahahahaha, y una amiga conmigo se pone a decir eso hahahaha, sonó muy desubicado, pero a mí me mata de la risa xDD**

**Bien, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, me tardé mucho en hacerlo ;-;**

**PERO FUE MENOS DE UN MES, ASÍ QUE OWOWWOWOWOWOWOW**

**Si les ha gustado, dejen un Review o comentario**


End file.
